


NaruHina SD!: Hokage!

by OrenjiRabenda



Series: NaruHina SD! [1]
Category: Naruto, ロック・リーの青春フルパワー忍伝 | Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth | Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals
Genre: F/M, Funny, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrenjiRabenda/pseuds/OrenjiRabenda
Summary: Rock Lee and friends talks about their lost friends after winning the war.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: NaruHina SD! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649962
Kudos: 10





	NaruHina SD!: Hokage!

**It's another wonderful day at Konohagakure, and Rock Lee decided to take advantage of the cloudy weather and trained!**

"Ah! Yes! I have beaten my high score! Now, I need to beat 23,711 push ups!" Lee yelled.

Tenten sighed and said "I remember when you used to say that everyday. 10, then 11, then 12, and so on... I can't believe you finally reached thousands when you used to cry when you can't reach fifty"

"Time flies, Tenten! And during those times, we lose... Youthful friends..." Lee cried.

"Neji..." He said, then crying harder "And Naruto!"

"Oi!" Naruto appeared as a small poof of white smoke appeared at their middle.

**Why, if it isn't Uzumaki Naruto! The true main character of this chapter!**

"Wait, so I am not in the spot light once more?!" Lee cried, Tenten looked at him weirdly, she sighed and said "Carry on"

"Right, right. Oi! Who said I died?! No way am I gonna die until I become Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed, Hinata appeared behind Tenten and said "N-Naruto-kun..."

**Ah! And the other main character, Hyūga Hinata! Looks like they are taking over this chapter!**

"Noooo!!!" Lee cried.

"Never mind him, Hinata" Tenten said.

Hinata shyly fiddled with her fingers and said "N-Naruto-kun... I-I hope you don't e-ever become Hokage..."

"Eh?!?!?!" Naruto gasped, she smiled and said "So you won't e-ever die!"

"Noooo!!!" Naruto cried along Lee.

**And it looks like that's it for this chapter!**


End file.
